


Richie Tozier starring in: The Mystery of Eddie Spaghetti's Boyfriend

by An_odyssey_to_write



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, bills only really mentioned sorry, this may or may not be me projecting something that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_odyssey_to_write/pseuds/An_odyssey_to_write
Summary: Eddie having a boyfriend ? its more likely than you think. Or in which Eddie has a boyfriend and Richie is just willing to fight him to find out who it is.





	Richie Tozier starring in: The Mystery of Eddie Spaghetti's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by my friend who literally complained so much about how she could never get anything done because a mutual friend kept on inviting her over to study and they ended up cuddling and watching TV together instead. She also was very adamant that they weren't dating... they are now dating though

There was something up with Eddie, thought Richie. The shorter boy had entered tonight's Bio help group that he had made along with Stan and Ben with his eyes glued to his IPhone and a goofy grin placed on his pink lips. 

Richie had never seen such an expression on his Eds face, he was blushing as if he was embarrassed but he had the shy adorable smile of someone in love…. Richie suddenly realised what was happening.

He jumped up off the ground and yelled “Eddie has a boyfriend”! His yell startled the three other boys and Stan even threw his grade 11 biology textbook across the room in surprise. “No I DO NOT” Eddie yelled back. “Well then who are you texting”? asked Richie as he crossed the room and attempted to grab Eddies phone to see who the boy was texting. Eddie dodged Richies grabby hands and their other exasperated friends as he ran around the room to get away from Richie. 

Stan who really just wanted to study but also was a little curious shared a look with Ben. They   
both knew that Eddie was texting Bill. Both Stan and Ben had to sit through the stories Eddie would tell them about going to Bill’s to study but instead they ended up cuddling and watching Brooklyn 99. They both were told many exasperated stories about how Eddie ‘just wanted to do his work’ and how ‘they were just friends’ and ‘why can’t Bill find a girlfriend or boyfriend to do this with instead of me’. They knew immediately that Eddie and Bill had confessed their feelings to each other and were finally dating. 

Stan looked up at Eddie and Richie wrestling on the couch and said with a sigh “ Richie, whomever Eddie is dating is none of your business, even if their name rhymes with Mill Bembrough”. The two fighting boys immediately separated, “ Stan” Eddie cried out in annoyance “ did you really need to tell him that”! Richie just looked at Eddie with a big smile and said “ Eddie Spaghetti and Big Bill sitting in a tree K I S S I N G” he sung at him leaning in close making a kissy face. “ Eww get your face away from me” Eddie said pushing Richie's face away as it had gotten too close for comfort. “ Yes I am dating Bill, but don’t tell anyone. I mean it, we just started dating,”Eddie said, he looked down a little shy and said “To be honest we haven’t been on a date yet….”. Ben smiled on the ground and spoke up “ Hey that's okay Eddie, I think I speak for all of us when I say I’m just happy you have someone” Eddie smiled back at him “Thanks Ben, that's really sweet of you”. “Hey” Richie said, reaching up to pull Eddie in a choke hold “ he did say he speaks for all of us… and I do have to agree that our little Eds and Big Bill do make a good couple…. Almost as good as me and your mom Staniel” He gave a big grin and gave Eddie a noogee as Eddie tried to struggle out of his hold he choked out “can we stop talking about my budding relationship with Bill and study for the biology final this friday”? 

Richie released Eddie and raised up his hands offering peace to Eddie and said “ sure Eds, but don’t you think that I won’t be asking ALL the deets about how Big Bill asked you out”. 

The quartet went back to studying. Eddie occasionally looking down at a cheesy text Bill was sending his way. All in all it was a good study session.


End file.
